Superman
Superman is one of the few survivors of Krypton and is one of the most famous and powerful superheroes. He grew up on Earth and hides behind the guise of Clark Kent, reporter for the Daily Planet. Origin Although Superman's origin story has been retold and revamped many times, there has always been a basic origin story which most people are familiar with, and while some details vary, there have been certain key elements which remain consistent. Superman's basic origin story tells of his birth as Kal-El to renowned scientist Jor-El and his wife Lara on the alien planet Krypton. He was well loved by his parents, and Lara was concerned that he hadn't started reading by the age of one. When Jor-El discovers that the planet is about to be destroyed, he constructs a spacecraft in which he places the infant Kal-El and sends him to Earth right before Krypton and all its inhabitants explode. A chunk of radioactive Kryptonite -- deadly to Kryptonians -- also hurtles to Earth. Crash landing in Smallville, Kansas, the infant Kal-El is discovered and adopted by Jonathan and Martha Kent who renamed him Clark Kent. As Clark ages he discovers he possesses super-human powers, including flight, super-speed, super-strength, heat vision and super-breath. The Kents pass on to him their Midwest values and teach him to use these powers responsibly to help others. In order to fight crime, Clark establishes the secret identity of Superman and his mother makes him a red and blue costume with a stylised "S" shield on the chest. To protect his family, Clark keeps his powers a secret and after graduating from college, travels to Metropolis to become a journalist for the Daily Planet -- known as the Daily Star during the Golden Age -- and meets and befriends Jimmy Olsen, Perry White and Lois Lane, with whom he becomes romantically linked later on. He lives an unassuming life with an average apartment on the 3rd floor of 344 Clinton Street. As Clark Kent, he wears distinctive glasses, combs his hair differently, changes his body language, alters his voice and wears looser clothing. As Superman, he becomes the subject of news headline stories and is recognised as an American icon for his heroic efforts. Creation http://media.comicvine.com/uploads/0/2/80536-18005-105403-1-action-comics_super.jpgSuperman's first appearanceThe character was created by American writer Jerry Siegel and Canadian-born American artist Joe Shuster in 1933. However, he first appeared as a bald telepathic villain bent on dominating the world and was called "Super-Man" in the short science fiction fanzine "The Reign of the Super-Man" that was published by the duo in 1933. Siegel and Shuster decided to re-write the character as a hero and re-named him Superman, with no resemblance to his earlier villainous incarnation, inspired by mythical characters such as Samson and Hercules, Superman would become a hero, fighting for social justice and against tyranny. Shuster and Siegel intended to make the character as colorful and distinctive as they could. The design of Superman's costume was inspired by the outfits worn by space characters in pulp magazines as well as the traditional outfit worn by circus strong-men, which became the basis of many future super-hero outfits. Being avid movie fans, Siegel and Shuster gave the character the civilian name of Clark Kent, combining the names of actors CLARK Gable and KENT Taylor and partly basing the character on Harold Lloyd. The pair decided to feature Superman in a comic-strip format and they eventually sold it to Detective Comics, later known as DC comics. On June 1938, Superman made his debut in Action Comics #1 and since then he has become one of the most famous and iconic super-heroes of all times. The following tells of Superman's fictional stories in the comics. Character Evolution Golden Age In the Golden Age of Superman, when an alien scientist Jor-El discovers of his planet's impending destruction, he attempts to warn his fellow aliens of this dilemma but they refuse to listen so he places his infant son Kal-El in a spacecraft and sends him to Earth where he was found by passing motorists John and Mary Kent in Kansas during World War I. They place him at first in an orphanage but then decide to take him in as their own, and they renamed him Clark Kent and they raised him on their farm. As he grew up, his powers manifested and before passing away, his parents encourage him to use his powers for good, calling him a "Superman", inspiring Clark to use that name. After his parents' deaths, he decided to use these powers for the good of mankind and moves to Metropolis in order to establish his career as a super-hero and works as a journalist for the Daily Star (later known as the Daily Globe). During his time as a super-hero, Superman spent his time fighting in World War II. He also became the protector of Metropolis. However, in these stories he was violent and agreesive, especially towards wife beaters and gangsters, and he would resort to killing. He had a looser moral code and was unconcerned by the damage caused by his powers. This attitude lasted until the end of the 1940's when new editor Whitney Ellsworth banned the character from killing, even having Superman vowing to never kill anyone ever again and if he did he would retire. Silver Age During the Silver Age, DC Comics decided to create two Supermen instead of just updating the Golden Age Superman. Supergirl was first introduced as Superman’s cousin during the late 1950s. Also there were many first appearances for villains such as Brainiac and Bizarro. Superman also helped found the Justice League of America. During the 1960s, his origin was finally explored. Superman was born on Krypton, was named Kal-El, and was the son of Jor-El by Lara Lor-Van. When Jor-El found out the planet was going to explode, he tried to warn the Science Council, but the other Councilors rejected Jor-El’s theory. Jor-El decided to try and build spaceships for his family to escape Krypton, but the disaster came much quicker even than he had expected. The only ship done by the time of Krypton’s destruction was only big enough to fit Kal-El and Lara. Lara elected to stay behind with her husband to give their son a better chance of escaping the explosion. http://media.comicvine.com/uploads/2/28079/923093-superman_and_supergirl_super.jpgSupergirl introduced in 1959's Action Comics #252Kal-El’s ship landed in Smallville where he would be discovered by Jonathan and Martha Kent. (An earlier version identified them as Ethan and Sara Kent.) They named Kal-El Clark, after Martha’s maiden name, and would proceed in adopting him as their own son. While growing up, Clark discovered his super-humanoid powers as a baby (See [http://www.comicvine.com/superbaby/29-9981/ Superbaby]) and learned to control his abilities as a young boy. Clark convinced his foster mother to design a uniform for him and he began to work as a super-hero under the name Superboy. The first story of Superman's early years as Superboy was in More Fun Comics #101 (1945). As Superboy, he had several adventures in Smallville and became a member of the Legion Of Super-Heroes. Superboy also had a pet dog he named Krypto, the Superdog who originally came from Krypton that resulted in Krypto having super-powers identical to his owner. Childhood friends, Lana Lang and Pete Ross, also became best friends of Clark Kent and Superboy. When Jonathan and Martha Kent both died of a disease for which even he did not know a cure, Clark moved to Metropolis and went to Metropolis University. He would continue his career as Superboy during college (See [http://www.comicvine.com/new-adventures-of-superboy-/37-24059/ Superboy vol 2 #51]). He eventually changed his name to Superman upon graduating with a degree in journalism; he joined the Daily Planet soon afterward (See [http://www.comicvine.com/superman-the-secret-years/49-3464/ Superman: The Secret Years]). Bronze Age http://media.comicvine.com/uploads/2/28079/923106-bronze_age_superman_super.jpgBronze Age SupermanSuperman’s Bronze Age origin story was never altered that much throughout his entire publication history. The Bronze Age during the 1970s was when writers decided to just tone Superman up a little bit to be more modern. During this era, there were many spin-offs for Superman including [http://www.comicvine.com/supermans-pal-jimmy-olsen/49-19172/ Superman’s Pal, Jimmy Olsen]. These were later incorporated into their own title, [http://www.comicvine.com/the-superman-family/49-2668/ The Superman Family] (1974). Also, Superman movies and television series began to air. When the [http://www.comicvine.com/daily-planet/34-55695/ Daily Planet] was bought out by Galaxy Communications, Morgan Edge reassigned Clark to television news as an anchorman and had him co-anchor it with Lana Lang. Since the Crisis on Infinite Earths had not taken place yet, the Golden Age Superman continued his stories through the Bronze Age, and it was during this time that he married Lois Lane and became the editor-in-chief of the Daily Star. Major Story Arcs STAFF NOTE: Some one please write 3 paragraphs explaining the MAJOR story arcs Superman has been in. DO Not create a list, but an actual narrative explaining how the story arcs evolve from one to the next. THIS IS NOT a section for details about the plot lines, save that for the actual story arc page. - Red L.A.M.P. http://media.comicvine.com/uploads/2/28186/1686829-1578_400x600_super.jpgThe Supermen?After the events of, Panic In The Sky, Superman had little rest and very short time before he would fight one of the greatest battles ever, Doomsday. Doomsday was a living death machine that was only created for one thing - to kill everything and everyone! In the Death of Superman, Superman had to stop Doomsday from killing everyone on the planet and needed help. His friends and team members had no effect on Doomsday and Superman needed to combat the beast himself. The battle eventually led to Metropolis where, a tired Superman and Doomsday had one final blow which ended the both of their lives. For more in-depth information view the Death of Superman story arc page. After Superman's death it led to, A World Without Superman and The Return of Superman. Which Superman's return spawned four new Supermen (and boy). This section is still a working progress. Powers and Abilities http://media.comicvine.com/uploads/2/28079/923164-superman_heat_vision_super.jpgSuperman's Heat Vision'The Golden Age' The Golden Age Superman does not have super–humanoid powers that are as great as they eventually become. The stories also establish that all Kryptonians can use the same abilities as Superman on Earth; however, how they do that is never fully explained. *'Invulnerability' - Only strong military weaponry, specifically "nothing less than a bursting shell," can pierce his skin. *'Flight' - Superman is always, as per the famous radio–series introduction, "able to leap tall buildings in a single bound," and leaps 1/8 of a mile to be exact. However, by 1943, he possesses the power of flight. *Microscopic Vision - Its mentioned that Superman (even as Superboy) can see things too small for the human eye; and can even see fingerprints this way. *'Super Strength' - Early on, Superman's debut shows that he can lift cars easily. As the stories continue, Superman becomes, as per the famous radio–series introduction, "more powerful than a locomotive." He is shown to be able to throw Army tanks with little effort, and on one occasion, he pushes an ocean liner into a dry dock with his own power. *'Super Speed' - Originally he is faster than a speeding express train. However, as the stories continues, he becomes, as per the famous radio–series introduction, "faster than a speeding bullet," and in 1947, he gains the ability to travel faster than light, and is even able to penetrate the time barrier, as shown in a story where he time travels back to Krypton to find out about his true origins. *'Super Breath' - Initially, he can hold his breath for hours. However, as his audience comes to expect more from the Man Of Steel, his power level increases to the point where his lungs can withstand any pressure or lack thereof. Superman often relies on this power for space–travel because he cannot breathe in space, at least not until the Silver Age. *'X–Ray Vision' - Again, since before the theatrical cartoons began. Silver Age http://media.comicvine.com/uploads/2/28079/923167-superman_racing_flash_super.jpgSuperman's using his Super Speed to keep up with The FlashThe Silver Age Superman, before the Crisis on Infinite Earths, becomes one of the most powerful incarnations of Superman. They also established that he gains his power from Earth's yellow sun primarily, and that Krypton's red sun causes Superman to lose his powers. In the Silver Age, Superman becomes so powerful that the writers find it difficult to come up with suitable stories. The writers of the radio series also introduce Kryptonite meteorites, thereby giving Superman a weakness, initially to meet Clayton "Bud" Collyer's demand for a vacation. Superman’s strength in the Silver Age comparing to the Modern Age can be referenced in Infinite Crisis. Superboy-Prime is basically the Silver Age Superman. Superboy–Prime easily overpowers Superman and is able to defeat many DC heroes. *'Flight' - Superman still retains his power to fly, though it is increased to a much higher extent. *'Super Hearing' - This allows Superman to hear anything, anywhere. *Healing - Whenever injured, Superman will heal at an accelerated speed. *'Heat Vision' - Superman is able to fire a melting hot beam, presumably infra–red radiation, from his eyes. *'Invulnerability' - Superman’s invulnerability becomes so great that he can fly into the core of a sun without being injured. *'Mental Powers' - Superman gains the ability to learn foreign languages in mere seconds after a conversation. He learns all known Earth languages and gains the knowledge of 28 known galaxies by this means. *'Super Breath' - Superman is able to inhale enough air and exhale it with enough force that he can create hurricane like effects, and he can even create more fine–tuned effects as well. His Super Breath ability is so powerful that he can extinguish stars with it. He can also produce freezing air so cold as to encase an opponent entirely in ice. *'Super Sneeze' - Superman's sneeze has been shown to be powerful enough to destroy a solar system. *'Super Hypnotism' - Superman will use this power often to remove his powers for sustained periods of time, usually no longer than 24 hours. Superman also used this ability to cover up his disguise and thereby preserve the secrecy of his dual identity. *'Super Strength' - Superman’s strength level becomes so high that he is able to move planets.He was once able to move 11 planets using only his own strength. *'Super Speed' - Superman is now able to travel faster than the speed of light and even crosses the time barrier to travel back into the past. http://media.comicvine.com/uploads/2/28079/923169-superman_s_telescopic_vision_super.jpgSuperman's Telescopic Vision allows him to see alternate worlds*'Super Ventriloquisn' - Superman will use this ability often to fool people into thinking he is in two places at once, again to preserve the secrecy of his dual identity. He will also use this ability to speak to people on the other side of the continent! *'Vision powers' - Superman is able to see through solid objects and see things microscopically. *'Telescopic vision' - Superman can see across the universe with his telescopic vision. Modern Age After the Crisis On Infinite Earths, John Byrne instills boundaries for Superman’s powers, mainly to help the writers come up with stories. Superman retains most of his Silver Age powers, but they are severely weakened. Superman loses the ability to move planets and the ability to travel through time. He loses his super ventriloquism, hypnotic, and mental powers. All his other powers are hobbled. After Byrne leaves the series, other writers begin increasing his powers again, though they are not increased to his pre–crisis level. Superman can sun-dip to vastly increase his powers when he needs to. http://media.comicvine.com/uploads/9/96651/1769012-superman3_super.pngSuperman absorbing energy from the sun*'Energy Absorption -' As a Kryptonian, Superman possesses the ability to absorb the light and radiation of stars, specifically those in the yellow spectrum. His Kryptonian body is constantly absorbing and storing energy from Earth's yellow sun, which in turn grants him incredible powers, such as superhuman strength, enhanced senses, impenetrable skin, and even the ability to defy gravity. His body is also able to absorb the radiation of a blue sun, this grants him increased strength and various other powers. Theoretically, Superman possesses the power of the sun, compressed beyond imagination. *'Flight' - Superman can still fly. Superman is shown to be able to fly at Superluminal speeds. *'Super Hearing' - Superman is no longer able to hear at interstellar distances, but he is able to hear faster than the speed of sound, this is shown when he instantaneously arrives at Umec to shield Lois Lane from a bullet, upon hearing the shot blast in Metropolis. Actual sound waves will take roughly 7 hours to reach Metropolis. *'Healing' - His healing depends on his store of solar energy within his cells. The sun is his main power source for healing. *'Heat Vision' - Originally weakened, but as the story continues, once again, his heat vision is hotter than the core of the sun. *'Invulnerability' - Superman has been shown to be able to tank and survive a planetary explosion. *'Super Breath' - Has the ability to blow hurricane force winds and icy cold breath from his mouth. *'Super Strength' - Superman is shown to be able to pull 1/3 of the Earth's weight along with Martian Manhunter and Wonder Woman. *'Super Speed' - Early Superman reboot stories show that he can accelerate himself just below the speed of light, as the story continues, his speed increases to the point where he manages to move beyond the speed of light. *'Super–Intellect' - Has shown to have incredible intelligence and computational abilities. *'Super Ventriloquism' - In Superman #707, Lois suggests Superman can use this ability to project his voice from Iowa to Kansas. In Superman:TAS, which portrays an adapted modern Superman, the episode "Knight Time" shows that through precise muscle control Superman can mimic the voices of at least Batman and Robin exactly. *'Telescopic vision' - Though he loses his ability to see across the Universe, he can still see distant galaxies. As shown in Superman #152, when Superman uses his telescopic vision to peer across the galaxy to Warworld. *'Microscopic vision' - Able to see at a sub-cellular level, as shown when he analyzes Bizarro's cellular structure. He is even able to see on molecular level, as shown when he analyzes the molecular composition of Magpie's acid gas. *'X–ray vision' - Superman still retains this ability after the John Byrne reboot. His ability to see beyond the visible human spectrum has been alluded to a number of times on different fronts. In The Question limited series Superman was able to see chi. In Birthright, Superman was given the ability to see "life force" colloquially called "Soul Vision" which entered mainstream continuity when the clone Superboy demanded to know if Superman could see whether he had a soul. Physical Characteristics Height: 6'3"Weight: 225 lbs. (102 kg) Eyes: Blue Hair: Black Weaknesses *'Magic' Because Superman's powers are based on physics and Kryptonian biology, magic has the same effects on him as any other mortal. He has been able, however, to concentrate long enough to overcome some powerful magic using willpower and physical strength. However, Superman was later granted a gift by the Phantom Stranger. This gift shields Superman from magical attacks. It is not known if he still retains these powers. *'Kryptonite' Internal pressures that caused Krypton’s explosion create Kryptonite; Kryptonite is the ore form of Kryptonium. It looks like a green glowing rock. It is very hazardous to Superman. If exposed to Kryptonite, Clark will experience pain and rapidly lose his powers. If exposed for much more than an hour he will die. If suffering Kryptonite poisoning, Clark can recover if he gets away from the Kryptonite. When Clark's birthing matrix leaves Krypton, a fragment of Kryptonite becomes embedded in the tail section. Villain Lex Luthor obtains this fragment and uses part of it for a ringstone, to protect himself from Superman. http://media.comicvine.com/uploads/0/2532/158022-69813-kryptonite_super.jpgSuperman's Greatest Weakness: KryptoniteAfter being exposed to it for a year, the radiation from the ring destroys his hand, and is killing his body through cancer. Necessitating, he obtains a prosthetic hand, and later a new cloned body. Note: Another villain, Mr. Mxyzptlk, a Fifth Dimensional being who can use super–science that resembles magic, once created [http://www.comicvine.com/red-kryptonite/18-56333/ Red Kryptonite] to temporarily remove Clark's powers. Without Mr. Mxyzptlk's powers, though, this 'red Kryptonite' will be harmless to anyone, and in no way connects to genuine green Kryptonite. When Superman captures three criminals in a "pocket universe" he uses [http://www.comicvine.com/gold-kryptonite/18-56367/ gold Kryptonite] from that universe. Batman also creates his own variant of Red Kryptonite which renders Kryptonian skin transparent and causes Superman to overload with yellow sun radiation. *'Lead' Superman cannot see through lead. *'Mind Control' Superman is susceptible to mind control. Superman (at times) has been under the influence of mind control with the help of tiny bits of Kryptonite. *'Other' Very high pitch frequencies can disrupt Superman's super hearing and cause him to bleed from his ears and nose. Other Media Print The Adventures of Superman (1942) The first Superman novel came out in 1942. It was written by George Francis Lowther, who was also a writer for the syndicated radio program. In this novel there was no 'Superbaby', Superman's powers didn't manifest themselves until his teen years. It follows the complete origin story from Jor-El on Krypton through Clark Kent going to work for the Daily Planet, and onward to adventures involving ghost ships, mystery and Nazi saboteurs. Superman: Last Son of Krypton (1978) Superman: Miracle Monday (1981) Elliot S. Maggin wrote two novels that featured photos from the Superman movies on the cover, and followed some of the storylines established in the films, although they were not strict novelizations of the films. Radio and Other Audio The Adventures of Superman (1940's), starring Bud Collyer and Joan Alexander with Agnes Moorhead portrayign Kal-L's mother Lara in the first episode. In these radio programs, Superman grows to adulthood on his space voyage from Krypton to earth, and emerges with his powers. There is no mention of Smallville or the Kent family. The first people he rescues suggest both the name 'Clark Kent' and that he should seek a job as a reporter in a big city to him. The Adventures of Superman (1966) Vinyl LP featuring Bob Holiday as The Man of Steel Film http://media.comicvine.com/uploads/2/28079/919634-george_reeve_s_superman_super.jpgGeorge Reeves as SupermanYou can find a full list of Superman's movies here. Television Superman (1948) was a 15 part serial in which the origin is explained as well as his fight with Lady Spider. Kirk Alyn and Noel Neill star. Atom Man vs. Superman (1950) Another 15 part serial in which Superman battles Lex Luthor and Atom Man. Kirk Alyn, Noel Neill, and Lyle Talbot star. Superman and the Mole Men (1951) starred George Reeves and Noel Neil. Stamp Day for Superman (1954) was a short film promoting Stamp Day for the U.S. Treasury. Starring George Reeves and Noel Neil. Adventures of Superman (1952-1958) Starring George Reeves as Superman/Clark Kent with Phyllis Coates as Lois Lane in season one before being replaced by Noel Neill for the remainder of the series. From 1952-1953 the show was shot in black and white, and every season after was shot in color. The series follows Superman's Adventures against mobsters, mad scientists and thugs, as well as dangers that do not pertain to humans such as asteroids and machines that went haywire. It also shows the transition he goes through as Clark Kent, mild-mannered reporter and Superman, the people's champion. Lex Luthor and Brainiac did not make an appearance in the series. I Love Lucy (1957) George Reeves makes a cameo appearance as Superman in the episode entitled "Lucy and Superman." The Adventures of Superboy (1961) An series pilot that was never aired, it stared Johnny Rockwell as Clark Kent It's a Bird, It's a Plane, It's Superman! (1975) A televised version of the broadway play, starring David Wilson and Leslie Ann Warren. The Adventures of Superboy (1988-1992) Starring John Haymes Newton (1988-1989) and Gerard Christopher (1989-1992) as Superman. It was renamed The Adventures of Superboy in the third season. The series introduced Lana Lang as well as Lex Luthor. The series was supposed to end with Superboy's Death, with hopes of TV movies to follow the series but it wasn't as planned and the series would change it's ending to show that Superboy was in fact alive and well. Lois and Clark: The New Adventures of Superman (1994-1997) http://media.comicvine.com/uploads/6/61810/1489086-001_super.jpgLois & ClarkStarring Dean Cain as Clark Kent/Superman and Teri Hatcher as Lois Lane. The series followed the concept of Clark Kent being the dominant persona, and focuses on the relationship between Lois and Clark. The series starts in 1966 with Jonathan and Martha Kent finding the baby Kal-El in a Kansas Corn Field and bringing him up as one of their own. Clark and his parents are shown to have a very strong relationship as they constantly visit Clark in Metropolis. Clark is around 27-30 when he comes to Metropolis and gets a job with the world-famous Daily Planet run by Perry White (Lane Smith). At the start of the series Lois views Clark as a pest when they are partnered, although Clark falls in love at first sight. Lex Luthor makes an appearance in the first season and in the process begins to fall for Lois Lane, who seems slightly interested although she does have a soft spot for the Man of Steel. Lex proposes to Lois, much to the discontent of Clark. Later Lex traps Superman with Kryptonite, however Superman manages to escape, however Lex falls to his apparent death. In season 2 Lois and Clark begin to date. Throughout the season they are constantly pulled in different directions however Lois soon finds out Clark's secret and in the season finale, Clark asks Lois to marry him. It is a cliffhanger in which she asks who's asking Clark or Superman? Lois appears hurt that Clark didn't confide in her about this and as such it takes a while for her to agree to marry him. The marriage was meant to coincide with the marriage in the comics and as such had a delay of an entire season before they actually married. In the final season Clark is confronted with a colony of Kryptonians, who all but make Clark leave Earth to help save their colony. The series ends on a cliffhanger in which Lois and Clark find a baby on their doorstep with a note stating that the child belongs to them. http://media.comicvine.com/uploads/2/22757/414351-Smallville-2-1_super.jpgClark Kent in Season One'Smallville (2001-2011)' Smallville stars Tom Welling as Clark Kent, Michael Rosenbaum as Lex Luthor, Kristen Kruek as Lana Lang, Allison Mack as a new character Chloe Sullivan, Sam Jones III as Pete Ross, Anette O'Toole as Martha Kent and John Scneider as Jonathan Kent. In later seasons Erica Durance stars as Lois Lane, Laura Vandervoort as Kara Zor-El, Justin Hartley as Oliver Queen/Green Arrow, and Callum Blue as Zod. This series centralizes on Clark Kent becoming Superman. Superman: Man Of Steel (2012)Superman: Man Of Steel is a upcoming, live action reboot of the Superman movie series, the cast includes Zack Synder as the director, and David S. Goyer as the writer, Christoper Nolan is also involved with the upcoming movie. Animation The classic animated serial, Superman (1941-1943), marks the Man of Steel's first film appearance. Max and Dave Fleischer (of Fleischer studios) created this series primarily under the direction of Paramount Studios. It should be noted that Dave Fleischer, the animation lead on the project, actually collaborated with Joe Shuster on the look of Superman, thus seamlessly blending in Superman's original comic book look with the Fleischer's unique and beautiful brand of animation. It is difficult to underestimate just how important this serial has been on the rest of Superman mythology, print and visual culture. For example, this serial gave birth to many Superman stock phrases such as "faster than a speeding bullet, more powerful than a locomotive, able to leap tall buildings in a single bound...", "this looks like a job for Superman!" and "look, up in the sky! Its a bird! Its a plane! Its Superman!" On a similar note, it has been mentioned that in the 1938 comics Superman was only able to leap tall buildings. It is in this series, in fact, where Superman learns to fly. For example, in the earlier http://media.comicvine.com/uploads/7/72084/1360696-maxsuperman2_super.jpgSuperman as he appeared in the 1941 Fleischer Studios Superman serial1941 cartoons Superman is seen getting a running start before taking off, a reference to its extension of his jumping ability, whereas by 1943 he had gained full control. The decision to transition from leaping to flying was made by the Fleischer brothers, who decided that leaping did not look right on film, whereas flying was much more visually appealing, being perfectly suited to the freedom that animation provided (Superman's flight effect looked so good in animation that it continued on into the live action 1948/1950 Kirk Alyn Superman serials for Columbia, where whenever Superman flies he is animated, and whenever he lands he conveniently ducks behind cover and emerges as the live action Alyn). Shortly after the introduction of flight in the animated serial the print Superman also gained the ability. http://media.comicvine.com/uploads/3/36139/1096942-09_super.jpgSuperman: Animated Series'Superman: The Animated Series (1996-2000)' After the success of Batman: The Animated Series, Bruce Timm expanded the newly forming DCAU with Superman: The Animated Series (1996-2000). It also has a slightly different twist to things with Brainiac being shown as a Kryptonian "machine" as opposed to being from Colu and that it was him that caused the destruction of Krypton, we also see Kyle Raynor become the first Green Lantern (with some help from Superman of course) instead of Hal Jordan. The series has seen cameo appearances from villains such as Metallo, Darkseid, Brainiac, Bizarro, Kalibak, Livewire, Bruno Mannheim, Toyman and even some of Batman's rogues gallery. There were also cameos from the Legion of Superheroes, Steel, Aquaman, the Flash (presumed Barry Allen) and Supergirl (though not portrayed as a biological cousin, often wears Linda Danvers white uniform rather than the traditional red and blue) Also making a cameo was Batman, who from this respawned the series, the New Batman Adventures, with Robin making a cameo later on in the series. Tim Daly and Dana Delany voiced Clark Kent/Superman and Lois Lane respectively, Clancy Brown voiced Lex Luthor Batman Beyond (2000) In the two part episode "The Call" Superman is older and recruits the new Batman, but it turns out the Man of Steel is brainwashed. Justice League/Justice League Unlimited (2000-2006) Features Superman as a founding member of the League voiced by George Newbern. Static Shock (2004) Makes a cameo in the episode "Toys in the Hood" voiced by Justice League actor George Newbern. The episode is a continuation from the Superman: The Animated Series episode "Obsession" Krypto: The Superdog (2005) Voiced by Michael Dangerfield in the pilot episode, though his face doesn't actually appear "on camera" it is made obvious that it's Superman. Superman: Brainiac Attacks (2006) Tim Daly returns to voice Superman. http://media.comicvine.com/uploads/6/65157/1344661-sd_wallpaper4_1024x768_super.jpgDone!Superman: Doomsday (2007) Inspired by DC Comics' [http://www.comicvine.com/the-death-of-superman/49-27027/ The Death of Superman], Superman: Doomsday takes place in a separate continuity to the Superman Animated Series and Justice League series and Superman is voiced by Adam Baldwin. Superman is in a semi-public relationship with Lois Lane whilst his alter ego has left for Afghanistan to serve as the Daily Planet's foreign corespondent. During a romantic getaway at the Fortress of Solitude, Lois voices her recent suspicions that Clark and Superman are the same person but he refuses to confirm her theories, causing some tension in their relationship. They soon reconcile and Superman is just about to tell Lois the truth when he recieves news of Doomsday's rampage towards Metropolis, and Superman drops Lois off at the Daily Planet before going to confront the monster. Superman quickly finds that Doomsday is more than an equal match for him and in a last ditch attempt to save Metropolis, sacrifices himself by crashing Doomsday into the Earth from high orbit in a kamikaze attack. He soon dies in Lois's arms, causing the entire world to grieve, especially Lois who grows closer to Martha Kent in his absence and Lex Luthor, who was responsible for accidentally unleashing Doomsday and feels robbed of his ultimate victory over the Man of Steel. However, Luthor uses some of Superman's blood collected from his fight against Doomsday to create an imperfect clone of Superman, convincing the public that Superman has been resurrected, though Lois quickly realises that something is wrong. The clone tunnels to Superman's grave and steals his body for Lex to display in a twisted tribute to his foe but Superman's Robot, which maintains the Fortress of Solitude, detects Superman's unique heartbeat and retrieves him, using the Fortress's advanced equipment to successfully revive Superman. However the clone of Superman begins to act erratically, believing that he has to protect Metropolis with an iron fist, shown when he murders Toyman, who just killed a little girl. When Luthor shows his displeasure at the clone's violent actions, the clone realises that there is a mini-kryptonite bomb embedded in his brain by Luthor and removes it before finding out that Luthor has grown multiple copies of Superman in a plot to take over the world. Using violent measures, the clone apparently kills Luthor in full view of the public, causing the US military to try and stop him. Superman finds out about this at the Fortress, compensating for his weakened state with a solar suit to absorb energy more quickly and a kryptonite cannon to fight the clone on a more equal footing. The fight between Superman and his clone is even more brutal than his fight against Doomsday, causing damage across Metropolis until they end up at Superman's grave, where the clone is defeated by inhaling kryptonite gas and being crushed underneath a giant Superman S-shield. The clone, mortally wounded, tells Superman to protect the people, to which Superman replies it's what he's there for, and the clone dies in his arms. Superman is then welcomed back by the people of Metropolis and is reunited with Lois before revealing his true identity to her the next morning. Meanwhile, Luthor is revealed to be alive albeit heavily wounded, continuing to plan his victory over the Man of Steel. The Batman (2007) Featured in the Season 5 opener ("The Batman/Superman Story") which is two parts as well as the season/series finale which is also a two parter ("Lost Heroes") Justice League: New Frontier (2008) http://media.comicvine.com/uploads/3/37768/1386094-superman4mz7_super.jpgSuperman: Justice League New FrontierAnother origin story for the Justice League, also included are revised origins for Martian Manhunter and Green Lantern Hal Jordan while characters like Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman and the Flash (Barry Allen) are already established. Set somewhere between 1953 and 1960, a new entity calling itself the center is seemingly taking over people's minds or influencing them somehow from the shadows, something which both Batman and Martian Manhunter are investigating seperately and meet when a child is kidnapped for a sacrifice, after beating the "bad guys" Batman scares the young boy and Martian Manhunter (disguised a noir detective) is somehow left paralysed (as if mesmerised) after a fire breakes out. Later on, Superman meets with Batman in the Batcave where Batman has taken on a new partner, Robin (Dick Grayson) and has adopted a less frightening costume, Wonder Woman has returned to Paradise Island and Hal Jordan comes accross a crashed rocket containing a dying Abin Sur. The Center is shown as a giant island with dinosaurs on it, approaching Paradise Island and a pteradactyl is attacking Cape Canaveral (where some JLA members are discussing how to deal with the Center) Eventually the Superman takes out the pteradactyl and Wonder Woman's jet crashes with a bloodied and barely concious Diana inside, Superman rushes her to the infirmary and is then taken out himself as the Center arrives at Cape Canaveral, leaving Martian Manhunter, Hal Jordan and the Flash (along with a wide array of JLA members and military personel) to attack. As Barry Allen circumnavigates the island with a destablising "shrinking device" created by Ray Palmer (the Atom) Hal and his wingman launch an assault inside the Center and just as they are about to blow themselves up, Hal's ring activates, turning him into the Green Lantern, the two pilots escape and the Center is launched into the sun. Also shown are a cameo montage of some of the JLA's establishment followed by their best known battles, the Teen Titans and some of their villains set to the "New Fronteir Speech" by US President John F. Kennedy (hence the title) It should also be mentioned that the movie was based on the limited series "DC: The New Frontier" written and drawn by Darwyn Cooke. Superman/Batman: Public Enemies (2009) Based on the "Public Enemies" story arc of Superman/Batman, a Kryptonite meteorite is heading for Earth and Lex Luthor has become president, appointing several superheroes to work for him directly, whilst branding Superman and Batman as outlaws. When their first attempt to stop the meteor fails, Lex sets up a meeting with Superman to give him the chance to work for him, when Superman refuses, Lex's bodyguard (Metallo) steps in and attacks, later shooting Superman in the chest with a Kryptonite bullet, before he is killed by an unknown assailant (later revealed to be Major Force - one of the heroes working for Luthor) but Superman is blamed and a reward for a million dollars is offered for Superman's apprehension. http://media.comicvine.com/uploads/0/40/921723-_4_super.jpgSuperman and BatmanAfter Superman and Batman recover, the two wanted fugatives travel to STAR Labs to look at Metallo's body, but as they leave they are confronted by a whole host of villains, including: Silver Banshee, Gorilla Grod, Black Manta, Captain Cold, Icicle, Mr Freeze, Killer Frost, Bane, Deadshot, Cheetah, Solomon Grundy, Parasite, Mongul, Lady Shiva, Despero, Giganta, Captain Boomerang, Nightshade and many more. After the fight, Lex's heroes come to apprehend them (Captain Atom, Power Girl, Starfire, Black Lightning, Major Force and Katana) The two escape with some help from Power Girl and the truth about Major Force killing Metallo is revealed, with MF himself being killed (although accidentely by Power Girl) Meanwhile Amanda Waller discovers that Lex has been injecting liquid Kryptonite into his veins which has been "affecting his mental stability" and Lex decides to let the meteor hit the Earth, so he can rule over what's left. While all this happens, Superman and Batman approach Lex's Lab and end up fighting both Hawkman and Captain Marvel simultaniously. Waller returns with a small military team to arrest Lex, but he injects himself one last time and puts on a power suit and escapes. Superman and Batman find the only other person capable of destroying the meteor, a young boy called Hiro (Toyman) who has built a rocket which shaped like an amalgam of the two heroes, but Batman is forced to pilot the rocket manually after Lex blasts through the base and destroys the guidance system. As Batman flies off after the meteor, Superman (believing that Batman won't survive the blast) gets mad and rips the power suit apart, but Batman survives and is returned to Earth to watch Lex have a mental breakdown as he's dragged off to prison. Note: This was the first (non-canon DCAU) movie to have the original voices for Superman (Tim Daly) Batman (Kevin Konroy) and Lex Luthor (Clancy Brown) it also shows characters as more "buffed up" it also has no depiction of either of the characters alter egos (Bruce Wayne and Clark Kent) or any of their respective "families" (except for Power Girl and brief cameos by Alfred and Lois) Also Andrea Romano (casting director) also voices Gigantor and has a few additional voices. Batman: The Brave and The Bold (2008-2011) http://media.comicvine.com/uploads/5/58424/1733475-sup_bbatb_super.jpgWorld's FinestIn the newest Batman cartoon series which focuses on Silver Age characters teaming up with Batman, Superman has a cameo in the episode "Sidekicks Assemble!" along with Martian Manhunter and Wonder Woman (though their backs are turned and they have no dialogue). Superman cameos a second time in his Clark Kent persona in the episode "Knights of Tomorrow!" as a guest during the wedding of Bruce Wayne and Selina Kyle. In season three, Batman and Superman finally team up in the episode "Battle of the Superheroes," after Lex Luthor exposes Superman to Red Kryptonite. This causes Superman to become evil and leads to Batman donning his "Dark Knight Returns" armor to take him down. Later in the episode Batman and Superman change places in order to expose Luthor's evil plan. Justice League: Crisis on Two Earths (2010) In the DC animated movie, a good Lex Luthor and the Trickster (a good version of the Joker) steal an important component for a bomb which can destroy an entire planet, the jester sacrifices himself so that Lex can escape to Earth 1 where he asks for the Justice League's help to defeat the Crime Syndicate (like the JLA, but evil) and plants the bomb component in the Watchtower. The JLA go to what we can assume is Earth 3 to help Luthor (the last surviving member of his JLA) except for Batman who stays to continue building the new Watchtower, we also see a battle between the JLA and some of the Crime Syndicate in which the JLA steal Owlman's plane, though it ends up being stuck in "chameleon mode" (invisible) http://media.comicvine.com/uploads/0/40/1107225-s_lex_b_super.jpegSuperman, Luthor and BatmanSuperwoman gets hold of a dimensional transporter and goes to the watchtower to bring back the component, but is met with some resistance when Batman teleports Aquaman, Black Lightning, Black Canary, Firestorm and Red Tornado from the Earth below and another fight ensues with Superwoman being aided by Captain Super (Captain Marvel) Captain Super Jr (Captain Marvel Jr) and Uncle Super (Uncle Marvel) in the end, Superwoman and the "Super Family" escape back to "Earth 3" with the componenet and Batman. Though while this happens, the JLA attack the Crime Syndicate's opperations with mini fights occuring between some of the characters, before finally going after Ultraman (evil Superman) who is then released because President Slade Wilson (good Deathstroke) wouldn't be able to get a conviction, but after his daughter Rose is nearly killed by the Archer (evil Green Arrow) and Superman gives a few inspiring words, he changes his mind. In the final battle the JLA and the Crime Syndicate go head-to-head with Owlman revealing his plan send the bomb to "Earth Prime" stating that because it was the original Earth, the cascading effect would result in the destruction of everything. For Batman to go after him, the teleporter must be set to the same rquency that Owlman used, Flash immediately offers, but Batman says that he isn't fast enough and that only his counterpart (Johnny Quick) can reach the speed necessary to open a portal, after Batman is teleported to Earth Prime and defeats Owlman, it is revealed that Johnny has aged rapidly and he dies in Flash's arms, as Ultraman get's ready for a rematch, Martian Manhunter arrives with a group of Marines and the president who threatens them with a nuclear attack, something which deterred them from going "too far" Ultraman and the rest of the Crime Syndicate promptly surrender to the government and the JLA return to Earth 1 where Batman tells the others that he has recruited some heroes into the Justice League. Based on "Justice League of America #29 - 30" by Gardener Fox and Grant Morrison's "JLA: Earth 2" this was originally intended to be a DCAU movie to bridge the gap between the end of the Justice League ("Starcrossed") and the beginning of Justice League: Unlimited ("Initiation") called "Justice League: Worlds Collide" but due to funding and staff the project was scrapped. It does, however show things in the movie that would suggest it was between the two series like the six original members, Wally West as the Flash (though this is debatable) the assembly of a new Watchtower, the recruitment drive. There are differences though, Martian Manhunter's costume is different, when he shares his memories with Rose Wilson (Earth 3 Ravager) there is a small glimpse of the cover of first issue with the JLA (Brave and the Bold #28) but from Martian Manhunter's perspective. We also see Hal Jordan as the Green Lantern and not John Stewart who appeared in the series. The two-disk DVD set includes a mini-movie with the Spectre and an episode of Justice League ("A Better World") Superman/Batman: Apocalypse (2010) http://media.comicvine.com/uploads/6/65157/1396990-vlcsnap_2010_09_14_18h20m34s195_super.pngYou don't want to mess with her cousinBased on the Superman/Batman: The Supergirl From Krypton story arc, Superman/Batman: Apocalypse begins a few months after the Public Enemies animated film. After discovering a ship in Gotham Harbour following a shower of fragments from the kryptonite asteroid, Batman chases a girl who displays Kryptonian powers through Gotham City, ending when the girl accidentally crashes one of Gotham's new automated surveillance drones. Superman arrives just in time to redirect the crashing drone into the harbour and Batman takes the unconscious girl to the Batcave, where she wakes up and meets Superman, identifying herself as his cousin Kara Zor-El. Superman instantly feels a connection to Kara, taking her to the Fortress where she learns to control her powers while Batman treats her with suspicion. Superman eventually reveals his human identity to her and takes her to Metropolis but in an ambush orchestrated by Batman and Wonder Woman, it is clear that Kara is still unable to control her powers safely and she is taken to Themyscira for specialised training. Superman has become violently protective of her, causing some tension between him, Kara and his allies but Doomsday, seeking to make Kara the captain of the Female Furies, kidnaps her and takes her to Apokalips, causing Superman to mount a rescue mission, aided by Batman, Wonder Woman and Barda. Superman finds Kara has been brainwashed into Darkseid's slave and after a brutal fight, he reluctantly knocks her out and takes her back to Earth, taking her to Smallville so she can live a quiet and normal life as a teenager. However Darkseid ambushes them at the Kent Farm, seeking revenge on Superman and enters a battle against the two Kryptonians, which destroys most of the farm. While using his Omega Beams to pummel Superman, Darkseid is thrown into a Boom Tube portal generated by Kara, emerging in deep space where he is frozen in a block of ice. Superman then introduces Kara to his parents, both of them promising to rebuild the Kent Farm and Kara, deciding on her purpose in life, takes on the identity of Supergirl. The film ends with Superman and Supergirl flying towards Metropolis. Superman/Shazam: The Return of Black Adam (2010) http://media.comicvine.com/uploads/6/64034/1484868-green_arrow_super.pngGeorge Newbern as Supes (once again)While a young Billy Batson is being interviewd by Clark Kent, Black Adam returns from his 5,000 year exile to take the life of the wizard Shazam and his new champion. Black Adam fights the Man of Steel across Fawcett city. Amazed by the might of Superman, Black Adam attacks Superman with magic realising the Man of Steels weakness to magic, but Superman amazes Black Adam with his other abilities: Heat vision and Cold Breath, yet Superman is still weak against Black Adam because of his magical abilities, but before Black Adam can kill Superman help arrives in the form of Captain Marvel, together he and Superman take down Black Adam and is again banished for another 10,000 years by Tawky Tawny. Young Justice (2010) http://media.comicvine.com/uploads/6/61810/1530638-17_super.jpgMeeting his "son"When Robin (Dick Grayson), Aqualad, and Kid Flash break into Cadmus labs after a fire, they disobey what the entire Justice League of America, told them to stay put. So with the help of the entire league, Robin, Aqualad, Kid Flash, Superboy, and Miss Martian are lead by the great heroes of the universe! Superman appears in this TV series. In this series, Superman is visibly disturbed by the introduction of Superboy and goes to great lengths to avoid his clone, placing responsibility for him on Batman and Red Tornado. When Batman tries to tell him that Superboy needs a father, Superman angrily replies that he's not Superboy's father, but Batman believes that in time, Superman will come to accept Superboy. All Star Superman (2011) http://media.comicvine.com/uploads/3/30247/1633233-jla5855_super.jpgAll-Star SupermanThe next DC Animated film based off the book by Grant Morrison and Frank Quitely. This movie was released in early 2011 and was directed by Sam Liu and written by the late Dwayne McDuffie. It is a fairly straightforward adaptation of the limited series and includes such characters as Lex Luthor, Leo Quintum, Lois Lane, Jimmy Olsen, Samson, Atlas, Solaris The Tyrant Sun, and many others. The film chronicles the last great feats of Superman after being poisoned and over-saturated with solar radiation by Lex Luthor and Solaris in a plot to kill the Man of Steel. Category:Alien Category:Heroes